


Gunpowder Nostalgia

by altruisticLibertine



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Jak II, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altruisticLibertine/pseuds/altruisticLibertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak's just gotten back from his failed battle with the Baron. Now that Praxis has the Stone, he returns to hideout enraged. However, he underestimates the amount of anguish Torn's decision put him through.</p>
<p>Currently only the first chapter and I've been thinking about more. It would rely mainly on feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or any feedback on the story if you read it. It would motivate me.

"How did Praxis know about our location!?" Jak stormed into the hideout angry as hell, Daxter  
not far behind him in attitude, but located on the elf's shoulder.  
Torn never ceased to live up to his name. He was sitting pitifully on an ammunition crate, where  
as he would normally be pacing around just as attitudinal and angry as Jak. "It was my fault."  
"This oughtta' be rich." Dax chimed.  
Torn didn't even send the ottsel a glare and Jak noticed. Something was up.  
"Praxis threatened to kill Ashelyn for spying--his own daughter." The rebel guard looked up. "I  
couldn't let that happen."  
"Oh. Well that's wonderful and all except that now Praxis has the damned precursor stone  
and can do whatever the hell he wants! " Dax was still sore about being chased by the horde of spiders,  
obviously. But he had a right.  
Torn stood up.  
Before he spoke, Jak took notice of how close they were. Dismayed or not, the tattooed rebel  
wasn't one to let himself be looked down upon; he was older and taller naturally anyway. "You  
and I both know he would've killed Ashelyn without a second thought."  
Both rookies looked down in frustration and grief. Praxis was a bastard if there ever was one  
and Torn was right. Truth was he might still kill her. It was like Jak passing up a chance to save  
Keira or Daxter's lives--he wouldn't. 

 

"We can still stop him. It's not over. Vin and I are working on trying to activate one of the warp  
gates inside the Fortress. There's one that's right outside the holding area of your friends. Leave  
that to us. You'll have to infiltrate the fortress and make your way through. It's suicide but--" 

 

"We can handle ourselves. You just make sure that damn door is open." Jak turned with Daxter  
and started to leave. 

 

"Wait, Jak." Torn felt like shit. He'd made sacrifices before, but this was different. He admired  
Jak and the way that even though he'd appeared out of nowhere--it was as if the precursors  
delivered him to his door themselves-- He never failed a mission. He had a fiery temper and  
stubbornness that made the senior rebel feel like he was staring in a mirror; he liked it. The  
rodent was a bit of a nuisance but Jak had never feared Torn. He knew Torn needed him but he  
helped because he wanted to--no other reason. The second Jak stopped wanting to help? Well,  
they were all screwed. After their last meeting, they seemed to get on a good foot and Torn had  
made an effort to...make nice. Borderline ass kissing for his nature. He wanted their relationship  
to be friendly while it still could even exist and he also wanted more information: where he'd  
come from, age, prison time, what happened.  
But now... 

 

"What?" Jak stopped but didn't turn, obviously unamused. 

 

"Nevermind." 

 

The hero turned, grimacing at the idea of guessing games and unspoken words. "What."  
Torn glanced at the orange and oblivious ottsel, then back to Jak. Then back to Daxter, then Jak.  
"Dax, wait outside. I'll be right there."  
"What!? Dumb dark and grumpy here could kill you, for all I know. I'm not goin' nowhere!"  
Torn growled almost metalhead-like and Daxter jumped down by reflex. "Sheesh! You could've  
at least said please, Captain Laryngitis." He started to walk off and Jak smirked. "I'll be up in a  
sec. Go find that blonde chick at the bar. She'll keep you busy." 

 

Torn was going to fling a paperweight at the rodent, but just face-palmed instead. He didn't even  
want to think about how the orange rat managed to catch elven females. It was disturbing. Once  
he was gone, Jak looked up expectantly. "What the hell is so important?" 

 

There was a pause while he tried to gather what he'd even say. "When you get in, there are  
going to be heavily guarded switches that need to be turned on in order to deactivate the  
electric gates..." 

 

"Really? Are we going to play this game?" Jak rolled his eyes and began to turn. "Dax  
didn't have to leave for that and you couldn't even look me in the eye while you fed me that  
yakkowshit. It's about that girl isn't it? I would've done the same thing." He started to leave  
again. 

 

Torn growled and grabbed his wrist to pull him back around and closer. Needless to say the  
green haired elf was surprised. It was the same distance as earlier, but earlier was about anger  
and clashing testosterone. Now it seemed intimate and the fact that Jak had to look up to see  
Torn's eyes, made him feel smaller than usual. "I almost lost both of you today! When I made  
that call, I had to choose between certain death for Ashelyn or a maybe death for you." 

 

"Well you're lucky I can take care of myself. Precursors forbid the death of your errand boy  
lie on your conscience." Jak rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away for his third attempt at  
leaving. 

 

"Damnit Jak--" Torn grabbed his wrists again and turned him around, pushing him against the  
wall.  
"Torn, what the hell?!"  
"--I am lucky!"  
Jak stopped fighting for a moment and raised a brow. He wasn't trying to hurt him, Jak realized,  
the former guard was trying to come on to him. Maybe that's why Torn was so close to his face  
and towering over him this way. Possibly it was the reason he had his wrists pinned to the wall.  
"Just shut up and take it for a minute. Shit." Torn mused angrily , but pressed his lips hard  
against his young rookies. To Jak, it sort of hurt, but it satisfied his dark side tremendously. In  
fact, Jak returned the vicious request approvingly, clashing lips and teeth with a hungry  
desire he'd never exposed before. With all that was going on, sex or anything relating to it hadn't  
been in his mindset since he'd reunited with Keira. Torn wasn't someone he'd considered an  
option.  
Now?

 

Definitely. The aggressiveness of the sexual pleasure and testosterone drove him wild and  
was certainly something he now desired. Torn was moving down to Jak's neck and he gasped  
abruptly at the sensation. When he tried to wriggle his wrists free, they were just slammed back  
into the wall and Jak let out another groan. Torn responded with an eager nip to the crook of his  
neck, causing him to reply with a grunt, and the older male pressed against his body harder in  
return. This conversation lasted for a few more short moments before Jak spoke again. "You  
have a thing for noises?"  
"....Your's." Torn's answer was short, but Jak had watched him think about it before answering  
so he was satisfied. He saw that Torn's eyes were softer than usual as they stared into his  
own; easier to look at.  
"Daxter's probably waiting...." The older male said, releasing his captive's wrists. He was trying  
to be responsible at least but Jak's reaction to his advance had made him lust nearly out of  
control. He didn't ever have time for this. Really, he didn't have time for it now. Especially not  
now. But he took refuge in the fact that Ashelyn was most likely being held safe in a cell or her  
room and the baron was probably busy building a shrine for 'his' precious new treasure. 

 

"He can wait." Jak replied flatly. He knew that by now the ottsel was mackin' on the blonde as  
hard as he could and that she was eating it up like popcorn; as usual. Obviously Torn wasn't  
paying her enough attention. The precursors knew she was hot...maybe Torn only rolled one  
direction?  
No, Ashelyn. 

 

"Are you sure?" Torn was starting to show the signs of blushing beneath his tattoos and his  
voice was unsure of how to continue. Though Daxter hated his raspy voice, Jak never had a  
problem with it. Honestly, now that he was in the process of admiring Torn anyway, he found it  
kinda hot and endearing just like his name. Kinda rugged. He had a feeling he'd be calling Torn  
cute by the end of it all. Funny thing that the rebel guard already had his hands on Jak's waist,  
pushing him back against the wall before he'd even gotten a chance to discern the uncertainty.  
Torn was noticing how his hands fit nicely on the boys love handles, though it was all muscle  
and nearly zero fat. 

 

"I'm not Ashlelyn. Don't expect this to be a using thing or you'll find yourself the used one." Jak's  
eyes were hard and contained no playfulness anymore and Torn was taken aback. Really, the  
boy was just using it as a bait line for information and the older male took it all too eagerly. 

 

"What?! No. Ashelyn....Ashelyn and I aren't like that. We-"  
Well that was unexpected. "I at least expected the truth, Torn, not bullshit." Jak started to pull  
away in disgust.  
Torn was back to grabbing aggressively. "I'm not interested in her."  
"So you're using her? Didn't want her killed because you wouldn't have your intel plaything  
anymore?"  
He pulled the smaller elf back and slammed him front-facing against the wall. "Keep your mouth  
shut, rookie. You don't know shit." He was pressed roughly onto Jak's back, crotch seemingly  
perfectly lined to his ass.  
"Ngh! Get off!"  
Torn held him steadfast. "She's like a sister. I care about her, but we don't think about each  
other like that." He'd started to grind into Jak, whispering gruffly into his ear this whole time.  
"You don't think about her like that." Jak scoffed, still attitudinal and angry even in this  
position. "Right. So that's just your pistol I feel grinding into me."  
Torn couldn't help but smirk and nip at Jak's ear. "That's got nothin' to do with her, trust me."  
"Hmn." The younger one chuckled, never actually having been angry about Ashelyn, just  
digging for information. The way his senior had whispered those last words sent chills through  
his body.  
Torn bucked forward into him, realizing he'd been fooled.  
"You're bad."  
"You're hard."  
The captain decided definitively that he liked this kid. He reached around and squeezed the  
crotch of Jak's pants. "So are you. That's why you didn't want to leave...you're really bad."  
"Do something about it."  
"You sure? If you leave it to me, it'll hurt and I wont be able to stop."  
"Well if your attitudes anything to judge by you'll be getting soft soon anyway so it won't matter."  
Torn bucked again, using the hand that was squeezing Jak's groin as leverage. The green  
haired male gasped loudly, trailing off with a groan. It hurt but he wanted it anyway. "Hm? What was that?"  
"Fuck you." 

 

Torn smirked again and Jak started to turn pink, his body heating up with arousal. The rebel  
had started to rub him roughly through his pants and Jak was squirming and biting down on his  
lip reluctantly. "Stop...teasing..." He grunted.  
"Fine" Torn started to undo the boy's belt and push his pants down, Jak's free hands now  
bracing him against the wall. He could hear the older guard admiring his bare ass and he  
started to actually get embarrassed, a feeling he hadn't dealt with since...  
Quickly he pushed the thoughts of anything but sex out of his mind.  
Torn frowned, noticing Jak had gotten softer for a moment even while he was stroking  
him. "You're a tough crowd."  
"Try harder." Jak snarled back.  
Within seconds, he was regretting his words entirely. Torn had tightened his grip painfully and  
was pumping him hard without a word.  
"FUCK! F-fuck, okay!" Still pumping. "Torn! O-oh fuck...Torn....Stop!" Jak was squirming and  
moaning, scraping and grabbing at the wall desperately as he cried out. "PLEASE?! Torn,  
please, please!" 

 

Finally he loosened, apparently content with the begging, but still stroking . "Good boy.  
Manners." 

 

Jak was too busy recovering from the intense pleasure to give a shit. He turned his head and  
twisted his body a little to glare at the bastard. Instead he was surprised with a forceful kiss that  
was taken away just as he'd started to enjoy it, then he was slammed back onto the wall. Yet he didn't want out or complain, he just smirked contentedly, enjoying it all.  
"Jak...Do you want to...I mean...are we really about to...?"  
"No we're picking fucking daisies in the park."  
"You're a real smart ass, you know that?" Torn used one hand to angle Jak, licking the other  
hand's fingers to slick them. Oh, he'd entertained the thought of going in dry, but overall it just  
wasn't a good idea. Though he'd love to hear Jak beg and scream about him being too big...  
"Yeah. I'm not the one trying to fu- Ah! Aah T-Torn you...Mn! M-mnnnn..." While he'd thought his  
senior was just fondling and groping his ass, he'd been startled by two wet fingers squeezing  
in. The stretch burned and Jak mewled low, backing into it. Torn was busy trying to get his own  
pants off. The boy was tight...Almost virgin tight. He'd been done, it seemed, just not in a long  
while. Either way he wanted to bury his dick deep inside the boy's hole as far as he could reach.  
Jak was already jerking himself off while Torn was occupied. He slipped the third finger in and  
Jak shuddered violently. The rebel stopped for a moment.  
"Oh? Did I find it?"  
Jak remained silent trying to decide whether to lie or tell the truth.  
So Torn took the opportunity to start thrusting his fingers in again and ended up sending Jak  
into a dizzy spell, seeing white and stars. "Tor-!Tah--? T-tah...Fuck! Stop! Torn, please...too  
much!" He didn't stop. "Please? Please!"  
"Please what?" Torn stopped for a moment.  
"P-please stop..." Jak mumbled.  
"Wrong answer." He pushed the fingers in more and began plunging the digits in harder.  
Jak could barely move voluntarily. His mouth was agape and he was spewing begging gibberish  
from it. "No...please! Torn stop...fuck! My...oh please! Torn I...I can't--!" Soon it faded simply to  
noises and yelping, Jak only managing to shut his eyes tight and try not to come on the wall.  
Meanwhile, Torn was watching the sight he caused and wondering if it would be acceptable  
if they both just came right now. Of course not...But lords, Jak was irresistible at the moment.  
He was panting for Mar's sake. Jak, the elf that was always so headstrong, stubborn and full  
of generally accepted badassery, had been reduced to a sobbing, snivelling, begging mess. It  
made the captain throb painfully. He wanted to see how Jak would look if he orgasmed from this  
teasing. But truth was, his hand was getting tired and his own member was craving attention. So  
he stopped the fingering and removed them.  
Jak was panting heavily, pitiful in this state. "I...hah....I fucking...hate you..."  
"Hmn. I warned you." The older male was busy lining his dick up with Jak's hole.  
"AH!" The rebel thrust into him hard, pushing past his sphincter easily, but painfully. "No! Ngh!  
Torn, take it out! It...fuck take it...it's too..." He was grasping at the wall with one hand, his other  
trying to fight off the overwhelming and foreign pain with heavy stroking.  
"Oops." Torn whispered. Now that he was halfway in, he leaned over onto his captive's body,  
giving him a chance to adjust. "What's wrong? I thought my favorite little errand boy would be  
able to take this." He nipped Jak's neck a bit harder than he should've, just waiting and resting  
on top of him.  
Jak just shivered, the way Torn spoke turning him on, causing him to clench down on his  
assailant.  
"You like that?" Torn glided a hand up and down, borderline affectionately, under Jak's shirt,  
immediately going for his nipples. "Do you want me to keep going?" The boy didn't verbally  
respond with anything more than a reluctant grunt, so he bucked the other half of his member  
into the tight warmth. "Answer me!" Needless to say, Torn was in heaven, his own content  
groans plenty evidence.  
"AGH! Y-Yes!" The younger male arched into the wall, gasping as he saw white again. His  
captain's content groans were setting him off. He'd had no idea that Torn hadn't already been all  
the way inside him. He had to be much larger than he'd already assumed. 

 

Torn picked up a pace now, though it wasn't slow. He was steadily pounding Jak into the wall,  
now standing up straight. His hands were digging into the boy's hips, providing nice leverage for  
his slams. Jak was wailing, trying desperately to focus on jerking off and failing. "Torn...!"  
The captain was basking in the fact that Jak was calling his name out during this and showed  
his appreciation by slamming harder. "Open your legs more...I-I'm almost...I'm getting close..."  
Jak obeyed, giving more room for Torn to assault him. "It's deep...oh fuck...please Torn...I  
can't...I wanna come..." He lifted both hands to the wall to brace himself, opening the area for  
his assailant to finish the job.  
Torn stroked his errand boy, but used his other hand to pull Jak back by his hair. The boy yelled  
loudly, straightening his body into nearly standing on his tip toes while the captain kept pulling his  
hair with no relief. Now he was thrusting upward into Jak and considering the boy was shorter,  
he was truly burying himself. They both felt their climaxes rising and in response, Torn was  
slamming as hard and fast as he was physically able. Jak wailed, squirming and trying to fight  
the merciless assault of pleasure and pain while remembering how to breathe.  
Not a moment too soon, Jak was spurting into Torn's hand, his muscles convulsing and  
tightening around a now wailing Torn. "F-fuck! Jak!" The boy's insides were threatening to milk  
him dry. He'd completely forgotten about wearing a rubber and he sort of regretted it as he let  
loose inside of Jak. No, he was ecstatic about the flesh on flesh contact, it was just that Jak  
might kill him about the mess. He pressed them both back against the wall to try and recover  
from the high, Torn pulling out reluctantly. 

 

When Jak caught his breath, he was back to his snarky self. "Your turn next time."  
"Hmph."  
"I'm serious."  
"I know." Torn spun him back around to deliver kinder kisses to him and Jak smiled, accepting  
them. He wanted to hold his new interest and continue kissing him, but he figured Jak really  
wasn't that type of guy. 

 

Jak winced in pain noticeably and Torn commented. "You can rest on one of the bunks over  
there..." He reached into an ammo crate and tossed him a box of green eco which was caught  
gratefully.  
"Thanks." Torn sort of stared at the body infront of him and Jak stared back with a smirk. "You  
sure you wanna give me a break, Captain?"  
He just grinned and fixed his pants after wiping his soiled hand on a towel, then sat down to try  
and focus on work again. Jak followed suit with the towel and tossed it on a pile of dirty laundry,  
glad that Torn wasn't watching him clean himself up. He then fixed his own trousers and  
fastened the belt. He broke open the eco box and watched as it absorbed into his body, feeling  
much better immediately. Finally Jak just waved his hand dismissively and started to walk out,  
not bothering to rest. "I'll see you after I wreck the baron, Torn." 

"...Be careful." Torn looked up worriedly, feeling a little crappy again. He couldn't tell if it was  
triggered by Jak going into a death trap or the fact that his own crush on the boy seemed  
entirely one sided. 

"Going soft again? Hope it doesn't wear off on me; I might actually die." 

 

After the mission Dax and I had two Sages on our hands and believe me it was creepy. Yeah,  
watching the old guy literally argue with himself was hilarious, but when I thought about it too  
much...ugh. Anyway, when I went back to the hideout, Torn wasn't there for the first time. Only  
the green sages were there and when I was done their...er, his mission, I headed to the arena.  
The next race started today and I would get a chance to see Keira again. 

When I walked in, I didn't see her...  
"Oh if it isn't the little ecofreak." Erol spat. "I hear you're giving the city new hope. It makes me  
sick!"  
Fucking Erol....Memories of the prison flashed back but I suppressed my anger. Honestly, I  
could've killed him right then...murdered him all over the walls and no one would even be here  
to see him cry like a little bitch... This was Keira's place...I couldn't do that. "Where's Keira?"  
"Oh I'm taking good care of her...You know I would've enjoyed killing you in prison, but now I  
would much rather take you on the racetrack. I can hear the crowd now...Cheering and clapping  
as they watch you die."  
I was reminded of how much of a sick, sadistic bastard he was...it was no wonder that he was  
the baron's right hand man. Just as I was truly entertaining the thought of killing him, Keira  
walked in with her father--the older one. Precursor's prophecy, she was pretty. Before we came  
through the rift, we'd started to hit it off. Years later, I wondered if it could happen again...  
Erol interrupted my thoughts. "Keira loves a winner, Jak."  
I was filled with rage. "Stay away from her!" We were talking too low for her to hear us. He  
started walking away anyway as she got closer and glared holes into the back of his neck. 

"Erol is best racer ever..." Keira smiled, watching Erol walk off with a dreamy daze.  
"Hey, steer clear of him. He's not what you think he is." I turned to face her seriously.  
"Oh and you're such a great judge of character?" Honestly, that's not the response I  
expected. "People say when get angry you...change..." Her eyes went sad for a moment and  
now I was confused. "If you were so great, you wouldn't be working for Krew!"  
Now I was ultimately pissed off. "I work for him because I need his intel for the rebellion!" I  
scowled, genuinely angry at Keira for the first time in my memory. "You know what? You do  
things your way, I do it mine." With that I walked out, past a worried Daxter who was calling me 

 

back. The race was about to happen...but I was too pissed off to drive anything. 

 

I thought about going to find Torn but I'd probably end up accidently hurting him. Dax was going  
to have to race for me...I wanted to watch him. As the last call for competetors chimed over  
there intercom, I made my way up to the arena's stands, pulling my scarf up over my nose to  
avoid recognition. If Erol raced, then that meant that guards were going to be in the stands any  
given time. I'd seen others do it before anyway. In fact, I ended up sitting next to a male with a  
scarf over his face as I watched Daxter run to get his hovercar. 

 

"Jak?" A familiar rugged voice sounded next to me and I looked over.  
Torn. "Yeah?"  
He raised an eyebrow, looking confusedly from me to the track, then back at me."Aren't you  
supposed to be down there?"  
"Are you really going to talk about where we should and shouldn't be?"  
He flushed beneath his visible tattoos and looked away. "Tess told me you raced here so...I came to see this one. She said you were good..." 

 

I smirked beneath my scarf. "So you abandoned ship to come see me race?" That didn't seem  
like Torn at all. "I call yakkow shit." He was silent and I watched the frustrated blush creep up his ears.  
Whoops. He was serious. "Oh..." 

 

"Yeah. _Oh_. So why the hell aren't you down there." Torn replied roughly, trying to fight off his own nature. 

 

I grunted, looking to the track. The count down was starting. "I got pissed off." 

 

The captain perked up, narrowing his eyes at me. "What happened." 

 

"Hn." I rolled my eyes. "Nothing exciting. Trust me." 

 

"Now who's playing games. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." He looked terribly not amused with my question dodging and I couldn't help but smile. 

 

"Keira." 

 

"The mechanic chick?" 

 

"Yeah. I fell through the rift with her and her father. He was basically like a father to me too, and we passed off like relatives most of the time...but before we fell through we...had a thing, Keira  
and I." 

 

"Ah. The shadow...er...Older Samos told me about most of it. So are you trying to rekindle that or something?" 

 

"I don't know yet. She's got some sort of twisted romantic fix on Erol. I told her that he...he just isn't what she thinks he is, and she goes off about how just perfect of a character judge I am...I can't believe she doesn't know about me...about _him_. But then how could she know. It's not her fault I guess."

Torn squinted his eyes a bit in confusion, probably trying to make sure that we were on the same page.  
"What doesn't she know? Or better yet, what does she know?"

It was then, as I saw the expression on Torn's face, that I realized I hadn't told anyone. Not even Daxter. Daxter didn't even know the extent of what happened in that prison. As I opened my mouth to start off this conversation, the entire story flooding to the front of my mind, all that came out was a simple sentence. "Story for another time."

"Wait a second, what happ--" He started in defiance.

"Would you look at that. Daxter's actually in first place."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget feedback


End file.
